


Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning

by Little_Benzai_ten



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Benzai_ten/pseuds/Little_Benzai_ten
Summary: She was on the run from betrayal toward a new start. He was trying to find a new start after the death of his mate. The pair meet and begin to heal one another from heart break, however they are separated by an illness and then a war, pushing her under the protection of another, who found his way into her heart. Who will she choose? Wolf Prince of the East or the Lord of the West? Still on FF
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any parts pertaining there too. This story is migrating to AO3 as well.  
This is rated M for later chapters for character death (deaths…?).  
Please Read and Review!  
________________________________________  
Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning

Chapter 1: Life and Death

It had been three years since Higurashi Kagome had fought valiantly along side demons, a half demon, a demon slayer and a monk. Three years since the young, largely untrained, miko delivered the final pink purifying arrow into the heart of the most evil creature to walk the face of the earth, Naraku. Three years have come and gone since she made the perfect wish that purified the shikon no tama. Three years had passed since, a time-traveling teenager was pushed back to the time she was born in, leaving behind her friends, the group that defeated Naraku. Three years ago, Kagome was sealed in her time, while her heart was sealed in the Feudal Era.

When she was swept up in the whirlwind and taken to the well, she was afraid, scared to leave them all behind. When the dizzying array of colors ceased, she looked up to see a wooden roof, not the blue sky she had wanted. Kagome had pounded on the bottom of the well, begging and pleading for it to allow her to go back; she called for her best friend and heart's desire, InuYasha, to retrieve her. She was horse from her pleading, when she finally broke down and cried.

Sealed back in her time, with no hope of returning, Kagome had decided to finish school on-line, and she was able to graduate with her former classmates. She was one year into her program as a nurse with a concentration in herbal remedies when a forgotten feeling shot through her body.  
The well had opened. The portal to her heart beckoned her, she had to go.

Kagome had come back to the Feudal Era knowing she would be sealed in that time for the remainder of her life, never to see her family again. Although that thought brought some pain to her heart, she was with the only man she ever loved. Shortly after she came back, InuYasha asked her to be his mate.

'Speaking of InuYasha, he should be back with dinner by now' Kagome thought as she stared into the herbs she was making to flavor the rabbit he was supposed to bring home. The rice was boiling in a clay pot over the cooking fire inside the cozy two bedroom cabin InuYasha had built for them, their future pups and Shippo, who was currently off training his fox magic.

Kagome walked outside to gather a few herbs for a sick woman in the village; she glanced at the vacant home next to hers. It had been a year since Sango and Miroku were killed in battle protecting their twin daughters, Rumiko and Kanta, and son, Mushin, before InuYasha could get there to save them the Scorpion Demon took all of their lives.

Bowing her head in respect, Kagome walked to her herb garden. As she stood with the herbs she had just collected, something caught her eye. If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was…'no no no no no' her mind screamed as she saw another soul collector pass through the trees. 'Kikyou cannot be alive, I watched her die, maybe I am seeing things' she ran inside. And intense feeling of true joy and pleasure drifted across the connection she shared with her mate, furthering her suspicion. A searing white hot pain shot from the scar of marking through her whole body before it dissipated to a dull throbbing.

She huddled in the corner, slightly rocking, wondering what with happen with InuYasha if Kikyou was truly alive again. 'Stop this!' She screamed at herself, 'He is mated to you, not her…but…she was believed to be dead when he asked me to mate him…this is just plain silly. He loves me' she chided herself as she picked up a broom and was sweeping her families hut as her mate walked in the door.  
"Kah, why bother cleaning? It's just going to get dirty again tomorrow." InuYasha scoffed as he through a large rabbit on the floor, "It's time for you to make dinner any, wench, I'm starving" Wench InuYasha hasn't called her that since the last time he ran off to see Kikyou. A look of heart ache ran across her face and her mate knew that she knew, but he was still trying to hide where he had been and what he had done.

"So, she is alive" Kagome rhetorically asked "How?"

"Yes, and I don't know, she didn't tell me" Her mate knew he had been caught; he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I have missed her so much, to see her again was like heaven on earth" He spoke softly, but he knew he shouldn't have said it the second it left his mouth as the soft sobs she had been fighting grew in strength.

"Until she tries to take you to hell, again" she said though her chocking sobs.

Choosing not to respond, his ears lowered and he lead her to bed. He removed his haori and robe of the Fire Rat, then held his mate against his naked chest until he drifted into a near restless asleep.  
________________________________________  
InuYasha was awakened by a soft touch on his cheek, as his eyes fluttered open he realized the woman he had been holding was now naked and pressed against him. As he began to ponder why, his thoughts were silenced when her lips crushed against his.

The hanyou moaned into the kiss, enjoying his mate's advances. Kagome rarely initiated their love making, so this was a treat, one which made is groin tighten exponentially. He pushed a clawed hand into her ebony locks, pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. He parted his lips in invitation.

Following her mate's lead Kagome thrust her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues moved around one another, dancing in circles. Kagome moaned into the intimate contact, noting InuYasha's unusual submissive attitude, the miko took control. Her fingers roamed the hanyou's muscular torso; his skin felt of fine silk and was unimpeded by scars due to his demon heritage.  
Running a finger delicately above the waistband of his red hakama, she felt his muscles involuntarily jump and he breathing catch. She smirked into their kiss, which had grown sloppy with saliva. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband, Kagome pushed the fabric down her mate's hips, slowly exposing more of his soft skin.

His erection sprung free from its confines as she continued to push the material down. With his help, she pushed the material completely off of his body. Running her slightly callused hand up his thigh she swung her leg over him and straddled his hips.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" InuYasha asked with a voice thick with lust.

The miko didn't answer with words; instead she let her body do the talking for her. With a delicate hand, she palmed his manhood, guiding it to her silken folds. She rubbed the head against her core, coating him with her essense. Slowly, she lowered her body over his, taking his length into her body, one inch at a time.

InuYasha watched her, entranced by the beauty of her flushed skin and the feeling of power that always came over him when he watched his shaft disappear inside his mate. His hands skimmed down her indented sides to her hips. He guided her movements as she rocked over him, her breasts gently swaying with each movement.

Unable to hold back any longer, InuYasha thrust up into her, roughly, drawing gasps from the miko with each of his near painful movements. His claws dug into her supple flesh, drawing pinpricks of blood. He moved faster in her, eager to reach his approaching climax.

"K-k OHH!" he roared when his climax hit and spilled his seed deep within her womb.

Slowly, she pulled her body off of his deflating appendage and laid on her side next to him. The feeling of something missing picked at her heart but she pushed it aside when he pulled her into his arms.  
Although, she didn't have fun making love like InuYasha did, she had needed to be one with him, if only for a short while. They laid on their bed, Kagome sighed and a smiled as she drifted off to sleep, content that she, Kagome, was InuYasha's one and only mate. 

Holding her close to him, InuYasha's thoughts began to drift, 'I almost called her Kikyou. I was making love to Kagome and almost called her Kikyou. I need to end it with her now that Kikyou is back in my life. This time Naraku can't take her from me… How can I tell Kagome?’ with those thoughts he drifted off to sleep holding one and dreaming of the other.  
________________________________________

Across the lands, an Ookami prince stood at the mouth of the cave. A fine mist hung in the air outside, giving the world a hazy appearance. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the cool limestone looking out. His clawed fingers tapped with trepidation on his muscular bicep. His younger mate was in labor and giving birth to their first child, it was a natural process, but something set him on edge. Maybe it was just the weather or impending war with the Neko tribe, however something felt ominous in the air. Then again, it could be the screams of pain falling from his mate's lips, or the reappearance of the Shikon Miko that had his youki pacing in his mental cage, longing for solace. His inner youki howling to be released.

A sharp scream echoed though the cavern followed by several whimpers. Kouga knew his pup was born and he was now a father. He smiled into the mists grateful to the kami's his pup didn't cry. When an Ookami pup is born and cries they are killed, because it is believed they are a hindrance to the tribe. No, his pup will be strong and a great leader for the joint Ookami tribes of the Eastern Lands.  
Footsteps coming through the grotto drew Kouga back from the entrance. His breathing quickened when he saw a bundle in the female's arms with a smile on her face as she walked toward him.  
"You have a daughter" the female handed him the fur wrapped bundle.

Her deep blue eyes looked up at Kouga before she yawned and closed them, settling into a sleep, content in his arms. His little girl looked so peaceful lying cuddled there. Kouga couldn't help by stare down at her angelic face, her dark eyebrows framing her face and her long dark lashes lay against her alabaster cheeks. A shock of soft ebony hair poked out from under the fur blanket. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He smirked just thinking about all the pups he would have to chase off; there was no way she was leaving the cave until she was 300!

"When may I see my mate, Naoki" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the pup nestled softly in his arms.

"You need to see her as soon as possible or you will be too late. I am sorry, my Prince, but her strength is leaving her." She said solemnly, as she put her head down.

Kouga's eyes widened at the news. He looked down at his daughter, before he turned to the cave that held Ayame. With the grace of a Prince, he rushed though the limestone catacombs to his mate.

"Ayame" he whispered when he saw her laying on a futon of furs her skin was pale and her body looked frail. Even her flaming red locks seemed to lose its fiery sheen.

When she saw him, she gave a small smile as he came further into the cave holding their daughter "My love, what shall we name her?" she rasped

"Fumiko" Kouga looked down at his mate, he had never seen her so weak before. He was frightened.

"Kouga"

"Shh, you should rest and rebuild your strength" He forced a smirk even though he could smell the messenger of death looming at the door.

"Kouga" She placed a weak hand on his forearm "I love you"

He then laid Fumiko beside her mother, "As I you, Ayame, now you should rest" he gently brushed the hair from her sweaty cheek.

"Kouga" She grasped his hand and placed it against her lips then moved and held it against her cheek "I know my time is coming. Please, Kouga, don't mourn me. Find another mate you are too young to be alone for eternity"

"Ayame, it isn't your time yet. Just rest now, my mate."

"Promise me…Kouga" she pleaded, her green eyes met his, begging him

"Fine, I promise, but it will never come to that." He reassured her.

Ayame smiled weakly at him and closed her eyes and slowly her breathing became shallower and more ragged, soon she was gone.

Fumiko began to softly whine, as if she knew what just happened, she could smell the tears her father was fighting back as a few wolves came in and covered her face, taking her to be prepared for cremation. Tonight the tribe would mourn their princess.


End file.
